The invention may be categorized as a chess game. Chess games playable by two, three, or four persons are well known. Examples are the U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,533,627, 3,652,091, 3,778,065, 3,829,099, 3,836,149, 3,840,237, 3,833,130, 3,963,242, 3,998,464, 4,653,759, 4,708,349, 4,832,669, 4,940,241, 5,125,666, 5,158,302, 5,209,488. However, the present invention differs from the other chess games by:
a. the number and arrangement of squares and intersecting rectangles on the game board, PA1 b. the number and type of playing pieces for each player, PA1 c. the movement of each playing pieces as described hereinafter by the "movement abilities of the playing pieces" and the "rules of the game", PA1 d. the names, shapes, positioning, and movement abilities of the playing pieces on the game board.
The novelty of the present invention lies within the concepts of the elements of the strategic game board, the number, types, positioning, and movement abilities of playing pieces, and the rules of the game.